1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an ignition coil for an internal combustion engine ignition system and, more particularly, to a twist lock ignition coil.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ignition coils for providing a spark to a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine are generally known. Further, various arrangements for securing the ignition coil to a vehicle driven by the engine are also known, as seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,012 to Sakamaki et al. Sakamaki et al. disclose an ignition coil of a relatively slender configuration that is mounted directly above a spark plug. Such ignition coil is disposed in a cylindrical bore in a cylinder head portion of the engine, and is secured at a flange portion of the ignition coil to the cylinder head with a bolt through a hole in the flange. This configuration requires an extra step in the manufacturing process (i.e., to secure the ignition coil using the bolt), requires a greater number of parts (e.g., bolt), and also requires additional space in the engine compartment to accommodate the above-described flange.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved ignition coil configuration, and more particularly an arrangement for securing an ignition coil to an engine, that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.